Oh Castiel, mon tendre Castiel
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Dean se ment, se détruit pour oublier, mais son ange n'est jamais loin.


_Titre : Oh Castiel, mon tendre Castiel (Pas très original me diriez-vous)_

_Avertissement : Relations entre hommes, scène de sexe (très soft, oui oui)_

___Rated : Un petit M, ça reste soft, pour pas dire politiquement correct._

___Notes de l'auteur : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, l'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas non plus. _

___Ps : Première fois que je poste un os sur FFN, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira un minimum._

_I'm Not An Angel Anymore._

Dean tournait en rond depuis que Sam était partit prendre l'air, il buvait encore et encore. Les cadavres de bouteilles jonchant la moquette sale de leur chambre, un motel misérable à la sortie de la ville.

Il avait beau se noyer dans l'alcool, les visions l'emportaient toujours. Des visions obscènes, délicieusement vulgaires. Et ce corps cambrer sous le plaisir, sa peau frémissante de part en part. Mais ce visage, ces grands yeux bleus, innocents mais terriblement effrayants. Castiel. Un Ange aux pouvoirs de séduction démoniaque.

Il ne comptait plus toutes les fois où il s'était réveillé haletant, cherchant désespérément son Ange dans ses draps, palpant l'absence de son bonheur. Castiel lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait juste qu'à prononcer son nom et dans la seconde qui venait il était auprès de lui. Mais pour un Winchester, demander de l'aide aussi facilement c'était comme rendre les armes. Alors plutôt que de s'avouer la vérité Dean jouait le jeu, tentant vainement de garder la tête haute, sombrant des les méandres de son mal-être un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais ce soir la douleur était insupportable, il criait le besoin d'être avec lui, sa chaleur cicatrisant temporairement ses plaies infectées. Dans un accès de rage il balança sa bouteille contre le mur et l'observa se briser avec fascination, c'était là, la manifestation physique de sa souffrance, ce verre pilé éparpillé en désordre. Puis il tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serré sous la vague de sanglots.

-Cas …

Aussitôt l'Ange arriva, sans un mot il posa sa main sur son épaule, les muscles du chasseur se détendirent brusquement, apaisant le feu brûlant en lui.

-N'attends pas d'être à bout pour m'appeler Dean.

-Cas ... Je t'en supplie, restes avec moi …

Il releva Dean et l'allongea sur le lit, puis le déshabilla et le coucha. Castiel avait apprit au fil du temps à s'occuper d'un humain comme un maître d'un chiot. Bien que son humain soit bien plus compliqué qu'un simple animal. Il avait prit goût à se délecter de son corps, ressentant au fil du temps le désir, un blasphème pour un Ange.

Castiel prit place sur l'autre lit et comme chaque nuit se mit à fixer Dean, longuement, dévorant des yeux l'humain torturé qu'il était.

-Tu veux bien me passer une bière ?

Il releva ses yeux dans ceux du chasseurs, léchant son âme, le transperçant d'un Amour interdit.

-Tu as déjà assez bu comme ça Dean, tu devrais te reposer.

-Tais toi … J'en ai tellement marre de cette vie, c'est facile pour vous les Anges, vous obéissez à votre patron, vous ne ressentez pas le moindre doute lorsqu'il vous donne un ordre.

-Détrompes toi … souffla Castiel. Je ne suis pas un bon soldat, je perds au fil des jours passés avec toi ma condition d'Ange, je me damne pour ton bonheur et ta sécurité. Rien ne m'importe plus.

Un lourd silence était tombé, Dean avait les yeux fermés, les mots de Castiel résonnait en lui sans cesse. Il sentait son cœur brûler, son sang galoper dans ses veines et des milliers de papillons voler dans son bas-ventre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit, Castiel lui faisait perdre pied dans toute réalité, il le poussait à devenir meilleur, à se racheter pour ses crimes commit en Enfer.

-Allé, pars Castiel … Tu as sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Rester auprès de toi est suffisant, tu m'as appelé Dean, alors je reste jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.

-Tu veux bien t'allonger contre moi ?

L'ange eu un moment d'hésitation, il lui avait suffit d'imaginer de toucher le corps du chasseur et son impassibilité habituelle s'était volatilisée en quelques secondes. Alors il se leva, sans un bruit et se coucha contre son protégé. Castiel fixait toujours Dean, écoutait sa respiration, ses petits soupirs quand il sentait son Ange contre lui. Jamais de ses siècles d'existences Castiel avait ressentit autant de sentiments, d'émotions. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas craquer, le bon soldat sentait enfin la peur sinisé au fond de lui, l'angoisse de perdre le contrôle, de s'abandonner au pêcher de chaire.

-Enlaces moi Castiel …

Il s'exécuta, ses yeux ronds comme des billes, poussant un gémissement quand il sentit les fesses de Dean contre son sexe bandé au maximum. Le chasseur émit un petit rire moqueur et se frotta doucement contre le concerné. La réaction fut immédiate, Castiel empoigna Dean par les cheveux et accentua vivement les frottements, ses yeux bleus couvert de folie amoureuse.

-D-Doucement Cas, je vais t'aider, laisses moi faire …

Dean se mit face à lui et glissa sa main contre son entre-jambe, puis lui ôta le bas sans appréhension. Il entreprit une douce masturbation, fixant avec délice son Ange gémissant à chaque va et vient, l'observant connaître le vrai Paradis. Ses doigts tremblaient, son pouls s'accentuait, sa tête tournait sous le désir, sous la torture de souiller un être pur. Il aurait voulu tout cesser, mais ses pulsions l'en empêchaient, il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

Dans un râle rauque Castiel vint se déverser sur le drap. Il était magnifique, étendu dans le lit sale, ses vêtements à moitié enlevés, son bas-ventre légèrement gonflé par le plaisir, son corps était détendu et sa position obscène. Dean venait de pervertir la pureté.

-Pardonnes moi …

L'ange ouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa incrédule, perdu entre le plaisir et le doute.

-Pardonner quoi Dean ?

-De t'avoir perverti, mais bordel Cas … Pourquoi tu m'obsèdes comme ça ? Qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour être torturé à ce point ?

-J'ai accepté de me damner pour toi Dean, j'ai accepté de perdre ma condition céleste pour t'aimer sans offenser un peu plus le ciel. Je ressens la même obsession, et j'ai lu qu'on appelait ça de l'amour, c'est un sentiment humain agréable alors je me demande si tu ressens bien ça pour moi.

-Imbécile, les bouquins sont en général qu'un tas de conneries, l'amour c'est dévastateur, ça détruit plus de personnes que cette foutu Apocalypse. Je t'aime à en crever et ça fait de moi un de ces trous d'uc qu'on voit dans les séries à l'eau de rose.

-Comme celle que tu suis avec passion quand Sam n'est pas là ? La clinique des cœurs brisés ?

Il y eut un long blanc, Dean s'empourprait de plus en plus, le regard transperçant de Castiel le sondant au plus profond de son être. Il se sentait dénudé quand son Ange le fixait comme ça, tentant vainement de se protéger en changeant de sujet.

-Enfin bref, tu veux un verre ?

-Ce n'est que ça le plaisir humain ? Je pensais à quelque chose de plus spécial, comme dans les films où l'homme pénètre la femme, ils ont l'air de prendre du plaisir à deux. À moins que tu l'ais ressenti quand tu caressais mon … On appelle ça comment ?

-Un sexe. Et je ne couche pas le premier soir, dit Dean en souriant.

Mais encore une fois Castiel ne saisissait pas l'humour ravageur et ravagé de Dean.

-Tu le fais avec des femmes, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Disons que … Le fait est que je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, encore moins avec un envoyé de Dieu. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'imagine assez bien que tu ne sais rien sur le sujet et que tu t'attends à monter au septième ciel.

-Tu ne veux plus me donner de plaisir ? souffla l'Ange se dénudant peu à peu sous les yeux gourmands de Dean.

-C-Cas arrêtes de te déshabiller, j'ai pas les idées claires alors si tu ne tiens pas à être violé rhabilles toi et pars.

Mais les menaces du chasseur n'atteignait pas le concerné, il continuait de se dévêtir lentement, sensuellement. Son corps se déhanchant contre la main de Dean, caressant chaque parcelles de peau nu. Il s'abandonnait à son aimé, tombant dans ses bras avec bonheur. L'envie émanait de lui dans un halo de chaleur, il pouvait pratiquement ressentir son amant frémir sous ses soupirs. Dean déposait des dizaines de doux baisers sur le cou de l'ange, les épaules, la poitrine, son corps entier. Il perdait le combat, laissant son esprit torturé lui hurler d'arrêter. Mais il avait beau tenter de se contrôler les gémissements de Castiel le rendait fou. Et Dieu sait qu'il en souffrait de ce puissant désir.

-Oh bordel si seulement tu pouvais t'imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi Cas …

-Je le sais Dean, je lis en toi.

Une chose était sur, Castiel ne lui mentirait jamais.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur puis il captura ses lèvres dans un râle douloureux. Leur corps s'enlaçaient, se dégageaient puis s'accouplaient à nouveau. Un ballet charnel, où le temps prenait fin, la souffrance se noyait dans des baisers trop longtemps retenu. Le Paradis sur Terre.

Dans une pulsion Dean mordit l'ange à l'épaule, son cri fut presque trop érotique pour lui. Alors il se mit entre ses jambes, contemplant sa pureté se consumer au fil des soupirs. Espérant à tout prix que le monde cesse de tourner, que ce moment dure l'éternité. Mais l'heure tournait et Sam allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre.

-Dean qu'attends-tu ? Je ne pense pas que Sam apprécie le fait que nous soyons nu et que nous nous adonnions au pêcher de chaire, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais le chasseur ne lui répondit pas, il se positionna face à lui. Son regard fiévreux en disait long sur son état de transe. Et dans un cri commun il le pénétra sans lui donner une seconde de répit. Dean ne s'y connaissait en rien, il n'avait pas préparé son ange à une entrée si brusque, si animale.

Castiel ressentait de la douleur, du plaisir, de l'envie mais aussi de la peur. Un cocktail explosif, délicieusement dangereux. Les coups de reins de Dean étaient puissants mais tendres, il gémissait aux limites du cri, serrant au plus près de son être Castiel. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un de ses nombreux rêves, laissant ses larmes couler tant tout ceci paraissait réel.

-D-Dean ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Ne me quittes pas je t'en supplie, je ne le supporterais pas !

Il accéléra vivement, le plaisir monta en flèche, l'ange se cambra et hurla en griffant largement le dos du chasseur. Les amants perdaient pied dans la réalité, plus l'extase augmentait, plus la folie les gagnaient. Mais qu'importe, la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment précis était de monter au septième ciel l'espace de quelques secondes, nourrir l'espoir de vivre à nouveau.

Puis dans un hurlement commun Dean vint en Castiel, étroitement serré à lui, les traits de son visage peint de plaisir. Son amant se déversa longuement sur son ventre, déployant ses ailes dans un bruit sourd. Il le fixait avec bonheur, encore tremblant de son orgasme, l'air vaguement fatigué.

-T'as pas intérêt à te barrer Cas … Je te retrouverais, même au bout du monde.

-Je ne peux plus partir, je viens de tomber, ma grâce s'en est allée à jamais.

Le cœur du chasseur battait la chamade, il venait de condamner son aimé, il venait tout simplement de l'enchaîner à lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Mais le sourire qu'arborait Castiel était si serein, si heureux. Cette nuit là, Dean comprit qu'il avait tout simplement libérer son ange, lui ayant ôté à jamais les chaînes qui le retenait au ciel. Il l'avait rendu vivant.

* * *

Verdict? Soyez indulgent, je n'avais pas écrit d'os depuis plus de 6 mois.


End file.
